User talk:Snivystorm
Hi I'm Snivystorm I do most of my work on other wikis but I'm a huge fan of James Cameron's Titanic as it touches my heart even though I'm a guy. So, I look forward to meeting some new fellow Titanic fans aswell. I just have one notice to anyone who messages me. Please don't spam troll or waste space and time on my wall. Thank you. See you around :) Snivystorm (talk) 21:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Snivystorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 21:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for all the editing you've been doing on here lately. Much appreciated. If you ever need my help, just leave me a message. :D ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 22:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Regarding our question about links. All you have to do really is put two brackets around whatever word you want to link to another page. If you need more help, I can try and explain further. :P ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 23:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for alerting me about the page. It's been deleted. ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 21:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I saw the categories being added and I agree that they are completely unecessary. Thank you so much for reverting the edits. :D ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 00:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, those have been there for a while, but since you noticed and asked, my answer is no, they are not necessary. Therefore, you can remove them if you want. :D Thank you. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 18:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I noticed the new images and I honestly don't mind them, so I'm fine with keeping them on the pages, but thanks for asking me. c: If you have a problem with the new photos, you're welcome to open a discussion on why they should be reverted back to the old ones. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 14:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reporting the comment. It was deleted, but I never got back to you. My apologies. Regarding admin, I'd honestly be happy to make you one. However, I want to ask you some questions first, so is there any time we can meet? If not, I can ask you stuff via talk page. Thanks. :D ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 18:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Haha, no, no. I don't mean meet in person.. we can't do that. xD I meant meet on chat or something. :P Is there a time that works for you? If not, then yes, we can stick to talk paging. :D ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 05:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so I just wanted to ask you a few questions before I give you admin status. c: Just answer them by giving me your honest opinion. :D It's sort of like an interview process. xD #What do you think adminship means? What makes for a good administrator? #If you were an administrator, how would your daily activities change? #What are flaws you see in the wiki, and what are you willing to fix as an admin? Just answer on my talk page and I'll make my decision once you're done. Thanks! ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 02:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm VERY impressed with your answers. :D I wasn't expecting you to be so articulate with them, but I definitely see potential in you as admin, so congrats! I've given you admin rights. :D Don't feel the need to dictate all of your time to this wiki though. Even a few checks a day will do justice, in my opinion. Other than that, you absolutely have everything else covered. c: I look forward to working on the wiki with you. ^.^ If you have more questions, feel free to discuss it with me. ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 18:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha, you're most welcome! :D Well, I personally don't block pages unless we're facing MAJOR trolling and vandalization problems. This wiki isn't very high trafficked so it never seemed to be necessary for me to block them. However, if YOU feel the need to block or think it IS necessary, please feel free to do so. c: ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 03:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but I saw the pages you blocked and it's quite fine with me. Thank you so much and keep up the good work. :D ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 09:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I definitely think it's a good idea. :3 I'm at school right now, but I'll be sure to set up an admin/staff page within the next day or so. Sound good? :D ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 15:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) If he continues to do something that an admin has warned him not to, then yes, the proper consequence would be to block him. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 17:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. c: I'll be on the lookout too. :D ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 09:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I'm a bit conflicted as to what to say for this issue, because we do have a category for Irish individuals, so technically having one for Americans and French, shouldn't be a huge issue. However, it's the level of relevancy to the category. Do you think it's unnecessary? :c ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 23:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I personally feel that if we do have a category for one ethnicity, we might as well have them for all of the characters' as well, instead of just a certain one. Otherwise, we might as well have none at all. That's just personally how I feel on the matter. Would you agree? ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 22:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've decided that we will use those ethnic related categories then. If we have them for one ethnicity, we might as well have them for all. Oh, I should also warn you that I deleted the staff and admin pages you made, since we already have an administrators page on the wiki 'here. Thank you for the effort though. ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 20:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I also wanted to ask you about our wikis theme. Would you be okay with me possibly changing to a bright blue layout? I was thinking about it. We've had this black theme for ages and I was thinking to possibly trying a brighter colour for a change. Tell me what you think. ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 21:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the new backdrop colour so far? I'm not sure if I'm happy with it yet, since I'm still just testing stuff, but for the time being, I think it's a fairly good start, yeah? ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 13:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I've made the main theme baby blue now, and the navigation bar is navy. Do you think it looks good? I'm honestly pretty happy with the nav bar shade. I'm still not 100% sure if I like the backdrop colour though. It's definitely getting there, but hmm.. Any thoughts on it? ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 14:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll try making it a tad darker when I have the chance, but for now, I'm so glad that you like it. :D I'm most happy with the nav bar colour. c: ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 16:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the shade is still a bit bright, but I'm trying to find a darker one that will work just perfectly. Thanks for the feedback though. :D I appreciate your patience very much. ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 20:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to ask you for your opinion on something. Do you think actor and actress pages need the year of birth categories? I added them a long time ago, but I'm starting to feel like they're kind of irrelevant, to be honest. What do you think? ♥ cam '''♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 19:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC)